Love Me
by twilightfanxox
Summary: Meet a girl with 5 other sisters and parents who push her to get married. She gets married to the stranger who hates her from his guts, and leaves her there to suffer.Rated T just in case of cursing.
1. Chapter 1 Arguments and Pranks

"Bella Hun hurry. Their almost here" Oh no here goes my mother…again!

"Mom for the millionth time I'm not marring a stranger"

"He's not a stranger! He's been your friend since junior high school!"

"No mom he's been _**your**_ friend since I've been in junior high school!" God what's wrong with her.

Ever since I had graduated high school, Renee is all over me saying "I should get married" or "Bella look he is such a nice guy .Do you like him hmmm?" For the past few months Renee and Charlie are so into my marriage .Just because they got my other sisters married does mean I have to do the same. I have five other sisters, two of them have two children, one is pregnant, and one is on her honeymoon, the other one just got married and the last one is me. My sisters names are Mary, Vivi, Cash, Julia, Sara, and me, Isabella, but people call Bella.

They all accepted their arranged marriages' quickly, but why would you want to marry a stranger? You wouldn't know how clean he is, or how nice he is, or weather or not he would hit you if he gets angry.

Today is going to be a very horrific day.

They made me clean all the main rooms, sweep, and the mop the floors, but the mop broke and I had to mop with a towel, along with a bucket I had to carry, just like Cinderella. Did we have to do all this work for a suitor? I was finally done! And my back ached. Then I remembered I had to take the bucket up to the second floor, into my bathroom, and throw the water out. That was too much work! I didn't want to break my back by picking up the big bucket, so I hid it behind the sofa so no one else could see.

The door bell rang. My mom ran, as fast as lightening and opened the door. Here comes Mike Newton and his mom. The high school nerd! Asked me out every week and I said "No Mike I'm not interested", over and over again but he just never understood that.

"Hi Mrs. and Ms. Swan, how nice to see you again!"

"Yes, yes...err…come in." why was my mom nervous? Was it because his mom was here as well? She met the guy before so why be scared now?

"Where's Bella?"

"She's coming with the coffee." The coffee? She didn't tell me I had to make coffee! I wasn't even dressed!

C'mon Bella, come up with a plan like you did with all of the other _suitors_. I got it!

The bucket, the very hot coffee, and my clumsiness. I got it!

"Bella!"

"Coming mom!" I ran to the kitchen and saw the coffee cups; I took them and then entered the living room.

Mike was grinning like it's the end of the world; Mrs. Newton was smiling as well.

I approached Mrs. Newton and then I pretended to slip and spilled all the hot coffee on her big breasts. She started screaming "it burning, it burns do something"!

I took the bucket from behind the sofa and spilled it all over her.

"Make it-" the water seeped down from her head, inside her mouth and then on her breast. I couldn't help but smile. Why would you shove them in my face anyway? Besides I don't want to have a mother-in-law with boobs that are bigger then mine.

"Bella you- hump, come on Mikey we're leaving" Yes! She is leaving. Mission accomplished!

"Wait!" Renee looked sad; she looked like everything she had left in this world just shattered apart.

"BELLA! Come here NOW!" Renee face was all red.

"Mom I-

"No this is the last time you do this to me understand" with that she broke down and started to cry her eyes out. I didn't want this day to end with this.

"Mom-" I was cut of the second time

"Next time someone comes to ask your hand in marriage you better not do this! And if you do… I'll kill myself!" her voice was getting higher after every word so did her cries.

"Mom you don't mean that"

"I do! And you know I go on my words"

"Look mom I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not enough. Get married and I'll forgive you"

"Mom…" she didn't listen, she just walked out the room.

I hate her!


	2. Chapter 2 Final Decision

**Okay so I want reviews people one for each chapter Please I'm only asking nicely. I want to know how my first chapter was.**

**So here the next chapter. Review alright**. **Any question comments just write them down. I don't own twilight.**  
_ 

EPOV

"Edward it's time you settled down"

Oh god not this crap again. Hear goes Esme about me and my marriage.

"Esme I told u I'm only going to marry Tanya!"

"Look Edward you need to express you feeling to someone different"

"And besides I don't like that girl" Rosalie pitched in coming inside for the kitchen door, while Emmett followed her.

"SHUT UP ROSIE!"

"HAY, Hay, hay don't talk to my girl like that" both Emmett and Rosalie walk up to Edward.

"Mom I told you that I have a girl. Her name is Taanneeyyaa!"

I stressed out Tanya's name like mom didn't understand it.

"And I have told you that I don't like that girl" Esme yelled trying into a shade of red.

"Look mom Tanya is my kind of girl"

"HAHA only when he's in bed with her" I glared at Emmett and he shut up. On the other hand Esme was quite.

"Mom what do you expect me to do pick up a b**** of the streets who likes to do blow jobs for fun and marry her?"

"Looks like you, Eddie boy, have already done the 'picking off a B from the streets' part, you just haven't married her yet!" Emmett said referring to Tanya, while smirking!

What wrong with me today? I never yell at Esme, I stay on her side in fights. Also she and I have the same ideas. Whatever she tells me to do, it always turns' out in my favor. So why and how, would marrying a stranger work out for me? Emmett cut my train of thoughts.

"Guys? Why does mom look so sad? Who hurt her?" Alice came into the room with Jasper. And to top off her question, Rosalie and Emmett pointed at me.

"You better go talk to her NOW" The little pixie yelled, and so I left to talk to my mom.

**2 weeks later EPOV**

I talked to mom and she said we're going to meet someone. I've been sad of the past 2 weeks. I mean I don't want this but it will make Esme happy. Right now I'm in the car following Emmett's car, and Alice's car, they were following Carlisle's car. They told me were going to go ask her hand in marriage. _Her_ as in the stranger.

I've been told that this girl is beautiful, smart, mannered, and with a good reputation. Just then Alice text me:

_Park you're car in the public parking lot. p.s. I can't wait!xD ~A_

I did what she told me. Then parked my car and followed the rest of them to _the girl's house_. Esme said she knew _her_ mother.

I was sitting in their small living room.

"So your name is Edward? Do you have a nickname? Like Edd or Eddie" her sister or cousin, I think, spoke to me first. If this is her sister I wonder what she's like.

"Don't call him Eddie or he will blow his top!" Emmett chipped in with a huge grin on his face.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi, just let me stay for 10 more minutes, 20? 30? Come on, fine I'll get ready, Bye! Okay guys" she said turning our way "I've have to go back home"

"HOME! Do you have too?" Alice said with a frown on her face

"Yeah my kids are brothering my husband and he can't take it any more"

"You're married?" I blurted out.

"Yeah- alright bye, nice to see you, bye!" and with that she left.

"Shhhhh! Here she come's Edward". Esme said. I wasn't even saying, so was she shushing me up?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Alice what's wrong?" jasper came up to her with a worried face because she was screaming in a strangers house for no reason.

"WHATS WRONG! Jasper she is going to be my sister-in-law!" she yelled. _Great_ I thought, just great.

And she officially entered the room.

"So children what do you think of her?" Esme, who was obliviously excited, asked. They all yelled 'love her' at the same time.

"Edward?" I didn't even look up at _her_ once. So I just decide if this is what would make mom happy so be it!

"Well mom I...I…I umm…" I ran my hand through my hair

"Eddie boy is nervous hah!" Emmett boomed. They all started laughing and with that I took a glance at her, _her_ chocolate brown eyes were piercing right into mines. I quickly looked away.

"So… Edward, what do you think?" Esme said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Whatever" I muttered

"Alright why don't you come sit down with your soon to be hubby hmm?" Rosalie said in a husky tone.

I look up at her, she didn't move she just glanced back and forth with the spot next to me and Rosalie's face. Then she moved, coming toward me!

"Say 'hi' to each other" Alice chipped in

"What?" I said alarmed

"Say hi" jasper repeated with a smirk on his face

"Hi-" I began only to be cut off by Rosalie "Not like that Edward like this" Rosalie began to demonstrate. She held Emmett's hand and "hi Emmett" "You to Rosie- ahhh that why did you kick me?"

"Your supposed to say hi 'not you too Rosie'"

"Oh sorry- hi Rosie. You are a very beautiful women-" "stop it" Esme yelled, obliviously she was embarrassed, after all her mom was in the room with us not to mention that both of our dads were looking at us from their kitchen.

"Sorry" I said that and meant it, I mean can't Rosalie and Emmett be anymore embarrassing then they already were.


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt

**Don't own twilight! Here's chapter 3! Review  
**_

**EPOV**

"hi umm… what is your name again?" I began to say 'hi how are you' until I remembered on thing, I didn't know her name!

"Bella" she spoke in a shy voice

"Hi Bella, how are you"

"Hi, good" she spoke quickly but still in a small voice.

"Alright Edward put the ring on Bella." I pretend to search for the ring in my pocket, but I knew where it was, back at home where I left it on purpose.

Bella was starring at me, I could sense it!

"Mom I forgot the ring at home" :( not!

"No you didn't! I picked the ring off the drawer when you left" Jasper said sticking his hand out giving me the box which had the ring.

I gestured my hand out for Bella. To my surprise Bella's ring finger was wrapped with a roll of band aid.

"I, I um I cut myself in the morning. While I was cutting the carrots" She added quickly.

"Its okay honey, we'll put the ring on the right hand until the ring finger is cured." Esme said.

So I slipped the ring onto the right hand. I looked up at her she was looking at me with what anger, sadness? Yeah, I think both.

Then she slipped her hand out of mine and ran upstairs.

"Awww she must be sooo shy .Go talk to her Edward it'll be _**sooo**_ romantic." Alice said hugging jasper.

So I got up and went to her bedroom. Then I heard a muffle of cries. Bella! Was she crying?

"Bella!" I said while knocking on the door. The door was open so I let myself in. She was on the bed crying .Why? I just kept on starring at her.

Then she looked up and quickly wiped away tears. "Sorry I didn't see you there"

"Bella-"

"Edward" Alice popped her head out through Bella's door "we're leaving

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door .I must have been staring at her for a long time, I didn't even have the chance to talk to her.

"Come on lover boy you'll see her at the bachelor/ bachelorette party."

I when home with one though, why was Bella crying? Was it because of the engagement?

**BPOV**

Mom said that my future husband was coming to see me; I on the other hand called this meeting a-check-me-out meeting.

One of my sisters helped me get ready, she came early a helped me wear a dress. It was a small dress, blue and had straps, something I wouldn't wear. She then applied makeup saying 'without makeup you look like you have a dead face'

After all that torture, she left. Now it was my turn! I didn't want this marriage to happen, and it wouldn't be final without a ring would it? So if I had no ring on my finger then the marriage isn't final, I would be able to put it off for a few weeks, so that way, by then time the wedding does come I would have enough money to run away! Yah!

I went to the bathroom first washed my face and then changed my clothes; I wore a simply white-yellow shirt with pants. Now I had to do something to my finger!

_Think Bella, think! Should I cut them off? No! TOO much pain! What if I do a scene from a TV show I watch, the girl sliced her fingers and had to wrap them. Yes! That's it! And I have the carrots I cut in the morning as an excuse! Bingo!_

I got a text from my sister:

_B come downstairs they are ready for you – Mary_

Yes, sadly I got a freaking text message from my sister to come downstairs. This is it! Let the show begin.

First while going down the stairs I heard a scream and then I heard a girl talk in a high voice really fast.

When I did finally make it the first question that was asked was 'what do you think of her' really! This was totally a-check-me-out meeting! I can't believe it! I looked at all of them and instantly I knew who the bachelor was. He was sitting on the love chair, which my mom and dad use everyday after work. Yuck!

I couldn't stop staring at him, he was…good looking, and his legs OMG!

"Bella why don't you sit next to your future hubby hmm?" The blond girl asked with her nicely shaped eyebrow wiggling.

Oh God NO! Me sit down next to that model? Hell no! I looked back at her and then the seat next to 'him'. I guess there's no harm in that so I sat down. It was awkward at first but then I got comfortable and then they asked us to say 'hi' to each other.

He began to say hi, his voice was like a mixture of silk, velvet and huskiness!

"Hi umm… what's your name again?" he asked and he looked nervous.

"Bella" I thought I replied calmly but I guess I was nervous too…hehehe…

"Hi Bella, how are you?" he didn't sound nervous at all!

"Hi, good" I didn't know his name as well, so I said hi really quickly I should get this over with.

"Alright Edward put the ring on Bella." He began to look for the ring. Oh God did he forget it? If he did this will be the best day of my life! I just looked at him, wishing that he didn't have the ring. And then he spoke,

"Mom I forgot the ring at home" YES! He-my train of thought was cut short.

"No you didn't! I picked the ring off the drawer when you left" the blonde guy said sticking his hand out and giving my soon to be husband.

He gestured for my hand. I was shocked and hurt; I didn't want to do this but… I still hope my plan still works.

Once I gave him my hand he looked shocked, so I decided to go along with my dirty plan.

"I, I um I cut myself in the morning. While I was cutting the carrots" I said quickly.

"Its okay honey, we'll put the ring on the right hand until the ring finger is cured." Esme said. What? No, no, no, this can't happen! I can't do this! I looked up at him trying to telepathically tell him 'no don't put on the ring', but he just looked into my eyes As soon as he slipped the ring on, I ran, I didn't want them to see me cry.

I went straight for my bed and busted out crying. No one came in to talk to me, which was good, I didn't want have a lecture about why getting married at this age would be so good.

I saw a figure standing by my door, it looked like him. "Bella-" I quickly wiped away my tears "Sorry I didn't see you there"

"Edward!" the small pixie popped her head out through my door "we're leaving

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. He looked confused and worried.

"Come on lover boy you'll see her at the bachelor/ bachelorette party." And with that they left.

When my mom came in I told her I was crying because I felt so happy, which was a lie, I told her I loved the boy she set up the marriage with (that's wasn't that much of I lie).

**So that was chapter 3? Good, Bad, Sad? I know I have grammar problems but I have no beta reader. Anyone who wants to be my beta send me a private message. Till next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own twilight!  
A/N Here's chapter 4! Hope u guys like it, rate it, reviews it! Tell me how it was like?**

The bachelor/ bachelorette party

**BPOV**

"Bella hurry up your going to be late for your own party! Do you hear me?" Mary yelled

I was in the other room trying to figure out how to wear my dress.

"No I need help with my dress" I yelled from the other room

"Ally will come up there and help you" Ally who also came home today brought the dress for me. It looked like she picked the dress from a party store! It was red and a cut all the way up to my hip bone, on the left side of the dress, it had a built in bra and a heart shaped neckline, which just dropped my boobs into other people's faces. They looked like they were on display for everyone to stare at!

"Bella this is not good" she said coming in and pointing at my bra "it has to go"

"What I love that bra it cover up my-"

"Your party hats. Right?"

"Aaaa wrong! They cover up the whole thing, not just half of them" I said, not making eye contact

"Don't worry it has a built in push up bra, it was build for a reason! Didn't you see the back of the dress?" she said then grab my dress and flip in to show me the built-in-bra and its back side.

"Look, it's tight so you just pull it uuuppp!" she pulls the dress all the way up to my chest "there! Now just remove the bra that you have on alright?"

Once I had that on me, she applied make up. Since my dress was red I wore red lipstick with a clear sparkling lip gloss and my eye shadow was a Smokey silver-red color. My hair was… well it looked like a bun but with little strands of hair draping down and there were pins and hair glitter all over my head.

Then she gave me HELL. She took them out of the closet and gave them to me and told me to wear them, you want to know what they were… red platform heels. They were glittery, had a bow on the front and all around it there were small diamonds encrusted on them, the heels were pencil thin and long, very long! I had 30 minutes to practice in them.

I looked at myself in the mirror and all I saw were my curve, which were hugging my dress, but I had to admit I looked hot. It's a good impression.

While we were driving to the party I was thinking/talking to myself about my marriage. At first I wasn't happy about the marriage and once Edward slipped the ring, I had ran upstairs to cry, to let it all out but then Edward appear and saw me crying and well… he didn't get the chance to ask me why. Now I changed my mind, now it's all 'OMG I'm getting married.' My sisters sat me down and explain all the parts about marriage. That's what pumped me up.

**Party Time!**

EPOV

Everybody was happy about this, even me; I convinced myself that I should at least give the girl a chance!

I was fixing myself up by looking in the big mirror, which for some reason wasn't helping me look any good.

"Edward their here OMG, OMG, OMG this is sooo exciting! Hurry downstairs you have to see her, she looks so gorgeous" Alice said popping her head through the door

So here goes nothing. _Breathe, Edward, breathe._I went down stairs, and there she was waiting for me at the door.

She was wearing a red dress with a sweetheart neckline that made her breasts formed two big round circles. Her whole back was displayed and the right side of her dress was cut vertically all the up to the top of her thigh displaying her hair-less leg and her pencil high heels. Her hands were on her hips just waiting for me to grab them. I decided to go through the backdoor and come surprise her by coming through the entrance.

I came in and her position was still the same so I placed my hands around her waist tightly. She gasped in return. Then I closed the gap between us and came closer to her ear and whispered "Why hello there!" I said.

She was still shocked and then turned around and faced me and said "hi Edward" when did she find out my name? I guess her parents told her.

"Come on lets go the others" The Cullen's like to stay in their little group without the adults.

When we came in distances I heard a lot of 'hello's' before we sat down then a few seconds later we all started to chat. I didn't talk to Bella after our "Hi" I got nervous so I just stared at her. Emmet broke my contact by kicking me under the table, which made me suck in air. That's when everybody on the table turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you with my heels?" Bella looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"No, you guys just carry on" once they did I turned to glare at Emmet. He had a smirk on his dumb face.

"What?" I whispered

"Talk to her instead of staring at her" he said

"What should I say?"

Then his smirk grew even wider "Ask her what kind of bra is she wearing –I need to get the same kind for Rosie"

"Emmet you perv" I yelled while getting up and pushing my chair outward making everyone in the party room look in my direction. Did I really just yell that loud?

"Sorry carry on" I said a little embarrassed.

And so the party did.

I think Bella was enjoying herself. I saw her smiling with Alice and Rosalie, which was a good sign right? After a little while Bella went back to her sisters.

~*~*~*~ **Party is over, people are leaving.**

Esme encouraged Bella to stay over at our house after the party. I went over to her and mom. They both stopped and stared at me.

"Edward, why don't you go home? You look tired" mom said. I was going to tell her the same thing!

While I was driving I was thinking. Is she really going to come? I don't know I guess I'll have to find out when I get home. Right now I am going to visit Tanya. I told her I would have come to visit her but I had many problems to take care off like, my mom, the wedding, Bella, etc. You get the point!

I made it to her house and parked my car in her garage. I went to her door and knocked. She opened the door immediately.

"EDDIE! I thought you would never come!" she grabbed both my hands and tip-toed and kissed me.

"Glad to see you too love, I missed you so much" I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then she gasped.

"OH ME GOD! Is that a ring on your ring finger? You're married?"

**A/N **

**So how was it? Tell me all about it! Wonder what Tanya would have to say about Edward's new ring? Thank you for reading it but please review too! I don't have a beta reader, so if you know someone who would be interested let me know! Until then bare with me! Review = Faster chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer – I don't own it**

**A/N- Sooooo I am the worst author! I haven't updated this story for a long time. I am super mega sized sorry with a cherry on top! Go ahead and tell me that I'm the worst author I don't care. I am waiting for the reviews, once I think I have enough then I will upload a new chapter but as of right now enjoy!**

**BPOV – going to Edward's house**

"So Bella it must be exciting to get married, right?"

"Huh?" I looked to my right at a little pixie, it must be Edwards sister in law Rosalie. Instead of replying, I just stared beyond her outside the car window, at the trees basically.

I was thinking, and I became more scared while more thoughts came in my brain. I mean how big is his house? I might get lost! And also I always wanted true love and a good family and a good future. Would I get that future maybe, maybe not. I don't know. I stared to have both good and bad visions of my future. Well I started to day dream them.

"Hellllllllllllllllloooooo earth to Bella. Bella are you in there. OMG I think she was so shocked that she is getting married that she paralyzed!"

What I am not paralyzed! Oh snap I forgotten I was lost in my thoughts shit!

"Umm sorry. I was just wondering about stuff." I felt so stupid, and the blood ran up to my cheeks. Damn I hate my blush!

"What were you day dreaming about?" she was acting skeptical and she was wiggling her eyes at me, those eye brows! The big guy that was sitting up front the turned around and looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me too. What is it with this family and their eye brows!

"Yeah what were you thinking Bella" a smirk played across his face.

"aaa…" I can't tell them they will feel horrible.

Then the blonde girl turned around gave this look to the pixie and exclaimed with her.

"THE HONEYMOON!"

"What no no no no no! I wasn't thin-"

I got cut off by the blonde girl

"You were thinking about how good he would taste and how soft he would feel- believe me he is soft as a bear like Emmet here but he's taken by me."

She smiled and kissed Emmet on the lips. So the big guy was Emmet.

"Alice and Rosalie!" Esme turned around from the front seat.

"Yes mom" the girl next to me replied

"Alice leave the poor girl alone. She hasn't been away from her parents for a very ago time so…well, let her settle in first and then you can talk to her."

"Fine mom" she was sad. Poor girl I wanted to talk to her but I had nothing in my mind. Okay so all I knew about her was that she was Alice and well since Esme said 'Alice and Rosalie' I guess the blonde girl was Rosalie, which meant that I switched their names around in the party! _Stupid Bella!_

"Here we are! Do you like it huh? Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you? Do you? Answer me already!"

~*~*~*~ **Bella's talking to herself moments**

In the rest of the car ride I learned everyone's name I learned that Jasper(who left right after the party for a meeting. What kind of meeting happens at night? Alice said that Jasper had postponed the meeting for later- meaning after the party)-and Rosalie are siblings and all of them Alice, Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet are married just like my sisters.

~*~*~*~ **Back to the present!**

"Alice I love it! I'm just scared I might get lost." There I told her the truth and I said something to her.

"C'mon silly Bella I'll show you around then you might _not_ get lost"

"Bella honey, wait up."

I turned around and Esme was right behind me with Carlisle right behind her.

"Bella I know you are nervous so I decided that you should go do something that will take your mind off of things. Oh and one more thing, I am sorry if Alice has bothered you, she is very excited that her brother is finally getting married!"

At this point I felt bad that I didn't talk much in the car. I should have, now Esme thinks that I was being bothered and I didn't want to tell Alice to just shut up.

"No Esme, it was alright I enjoyed her company"

I smiled at her and she smiled back and said that she will go set up a guest room for me but Alice didn't want that. She still had that honey moon idea stuck in her head. She told Esme that it will be a pre- honeymoon- which by the way doesn't exist, Alice made it up. This started an argument.

While hearing them I turned from pink to bright red. Alice said me and Edward will act more romantic when we are at the honeymoon and that we wouldn't have to wait for it to get dark so we can get at it. I wouldn't be that shy of show my body etc., Rosalie and Emmet were on Alice's side, while Esme had Carlisle on her side. Since Alice was winning but one other person she said I couldn't join in the fight because it was an argument between them only, I had the feeling she knew which side I would take based off of my cheeks.

In the end I was going to sleep in Edward's room and that's that.

**A/N- so how was it, was it nice, short, long, review please. Thanks for reading and review, then I will post a new chapter!**

**The next chapter is soooo good! Just kidding I didn't write it yet! I need a Beta! Re-reading my story take me eternity to read! If you know someone let me know or if you want to pre-read my story and give me feedback, Hit me up!**

**Bellaangel383 : l am so thankful for you, she made me have the courage to keep on writing. So thanks a lot.**

**Next Chapter 2mmrow? Or maybe next week! I am going to give shout outs to those that review in the next chapter so review! And I am going to start to put up questions/polls, so get ready! Bye! ~ twilightfanxox**


	6. Chapter 6 Before the Wedding Plans

**A/N**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight! I wish!**

**Big Thanks to **_**angieluvzdecullens**_, **helps me A LOT thank YOU!**

* * *

**Before the wedding plans began: **

**Bella's life:**

I was born in Phoenix, and well all my sisters were born in Phoenix. I lived there for a few years. Then, my dad Charlie found a job in Forks. That's when we moved away from my childhood.

When we came to Forks, everything changed so fast. I went to school, passed all my classes, then came home, did homework and then had family time, which was watching the news with Charlie. Afterward we all went to sleep.

Mom found new friends and loved to hang out with them while my Dad was always at work. My sisters were always on dates with their new boyfriends, every day! And I sat home doing nothing but cleaning or doing homework waiting for them to come home.

Once I was in high school, my mom had all my sisters married except for me. All of them were so happy getting married. Then they started to have kids and well now we have babies all over the house when they come home to vist!

When my graduation came my mom told me that my gift is that I am getting married over the summer! I didn't know how to respond, so my body did for me, I fainted! It caused a lot of attention and well it was embarrassing for me, I fell and killed everyone's happy moment by fainting, but it wasn't my fault! It was my mom's, she shouldn't have told me about marring someone in the middle of a ceremony!

Later, I found out that Mike Newton, was going to ask me to marry him. Is it just me, or was my mom rushing me to get married. I didn't even date anyone it high school! What made her think I would be ready to MARRY someone? But I agreed to marry Edward, he was nice and handsome! Ok… maybe I…like him. _No wait, what am I saying? I don't know him yet!_

That was my life…a living hell!

**Before the wedding plans began: **

**Edward's life:**

I am Edward Anthony Manson Cullen. I am 19 years old and live with idiots!

I was born in Alaska; I went to school there too. I met my girlfriend, Tanya, in junior high school. She was one year younger than me and I fell in love with her at the very first moment I saw her! She was amazing.

I told my mom about her and then, she decided to move, so I can stay away from Tanya. I told Tanya that we're moving to Fork, and she moved with me. I was so proud of her and her family! They cared about her feelings, unlike my parents.

We went to school together and that's when she started to change. She met these two girls named Jessica and Lauren. I didn't like them…at all! Because of them Tanya began to change. She started to wear shorter clothes everyday; it was like her clothes were shrinking. My parents even started to call her a slut.

I confronted her about all of the changes she made since coming to Fork. She said that if I really loved her, then I should be happy that she's happy and that it's her body, she could do whatever she wants with it. She told me that I am her boyfriend and that I should love her in what every way she looks likes. So I guess she was right, she wasn't sleeping with someone else so whatever, as long as she isn't cheating on me it is okay.

Then, one day my mom came home and mentioned that I should get married, I told her that I would get married to Tanya after she is done with school. Which was in a week, now. I graduated before her and now I was waiting for her.

After a week, my mom told me she found a girl just right for me. She said we were going to meet her. Then it was official I was going to marry her.

* * *

**A/N- How was it? I know its short sorry! But Review! A lot of you guys are saying that everything happened so fast, so hope this chapter tells you a lot about their lives. Hope this helps, I want to write a story about the marriage and Bella's struggle to keep that up, instead of explaining her story _about_ getting married. **

**Thank you for reviewing: _vampiregurl, angleface12, angieluvzdecullens_**

**Thank You for the alerts_: __alex1998twilight, cnowlite, princessjustine, vampiregurl, edwardsblushin'girl94, vampirecullen110, Vampirelover2012, CourtneyX-X, Singingalon_**

**Poll for the week: (if you're a true Twilight fan answer this in the review, want to know what you guys think!)**

_**If you knew that simply being around someone would cause them great danger and possibly death, wouldn't you stay the hell away?~ **_

**~ I am updating every week on Sundays! See u till then! Drop me a review KAY!**


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO: _vampiregurl and angleface12_ ~ love ur reviews! Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Tanya PVO (what u all have been waiting for!)**

PERVISIOUSLY:

_I made it to her house and parked my car in her garage. I went to her door and knocked. She opened the door immediately._

_"EDDIE! I thought you would never come!" she grabbed both my hands and tip-toed and kissed me._

_"Glad to see you too love, I missed you so much" I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then she gasped._

_"OH ME GOD! Is that a ring on your ring finger? You're married?"_

I looked into his eyes; no one and I mean no one can steal him away from me. I am, after all, the best gold digger, I found him and I get to keep him. Who ever this girl is can't just take Edward away from me like that!

"Ha-ha, Tanya what did you just say? Oh me god?" he smiled at me, is he trying to ignore me?

"Edward you didn't answer my question! Are you married? It's obvious that you are because you're avoiding my questions!" I began to cry…well fake cry.

"No, baby don't cry, I'll explain ever-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!" He really is married! No, my plan, it's all gone, everything is ruined!

"Look Tanya I-"

"No you look Edward, you didn't tell me about this, I…I…I even moved here, in this crummy old place for your sorry ass-" Before I could finish he grabbed me and started to kiss me. All I remember was that, I was pushed up against my door being kissed by a hottie!

"Baby, I love you, and I know the sacrifices' you did for me, that's why I would never leave you, ever! But I have to tell you something…can I came in?

I looked at him, what could be the problem? "Sure come in" with that I smiled and closed the door after him. I told him to sit down while I got him a drink. When I came back with lemonade in my hands I saw that he was running his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I handed him his drink and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong" He wasn't looking at me, he was avoiding eye contact and looking everywhere but me!

I got up and grabbed his cheeks, tightly, with one of my hands. "Look Eddie I don't like it when you lie to me, so tell me the fuckin' truth! Obviously you had to tell me something about the ring!" I yelled at him with grinded teeth.

He began to push me off, grabbed both and hands and looked at me. "Look don't freak out okay?"

"Fine! I wont but…just tell me, please!" he sighed and I was loosing me patience!

"Look, you know my mom doesn't like you right?" I just nodded, "Yeah, well you also know that we planed to marry each other right?" I nodded again.

"Okay so my mom found a girl for me, she planned everything out, and well this ring isn't the wedding ring, it's just a engagement ring, and well I just came back from the bachelor party, even though I am not single." He just kept staring at me!

"Edward, they planned this out way too quickly! Don't you get it, they want us apart!" I started to cry, my plan is sooo totally ruined by a bitch!

"No Tanya, I have it all under control! I am just going to keep her for awhile and then divorce her!" he smiled that crooked smile I hate! And hello, earth to dummy! That plan won't work!

"Ha-ha, my poor, sweet, innocent Edward." I kept on smiling at him, how can he be soo stupid!

"Edward, love, you only have to do one thing, and that's it!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I moved closer to his ear. "You have to torture her"

Once I was done whispering I moved up to look at him. "Well? What do you think?"

"Tanya, I am not that kind of guy, besides I can always divorcer her." THIS GUY! He gets me so aggravated sometimes! Divorce? Is he fucking stupid?

"NO! What the fuck Edward! What if she wants to give you her virginity? You are going to let her give it to you and forget about me! That's why I want this to happen fast!"

"Tanya! Relax! First of all how do you want me to torture her? Are you trying to say that I should beat her?"

"Like I said before, you are my poor and innocent Edward. I'll tell you what to do…"

* * *

**Reviews anyone? What do you think Tanya said to Edward? Anyway I have a poll on my profile regarding this story, your votes matter!**

**Thanks for reviewing! : angleface12, angieluvzdecullens, vampiregurl, A, twilight**

**Thanks for the alerts: twilightlove05, Runway908, Cresent Angel**

**Review! And answer my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8 Note

Hey Guys!

So sorry that I have been off of Fanfiction for so long! I have been really busy with school work!

Anyways, I found another writers website, I know there are more but I Loved this one! It's called , I published this story over there but it is WAY better there. I realized that in order to write a story you have to start out right! So I did, please check it out over there! If you have an account there please vote my story, comment on it and fan me!

You can read the summary before reading the book, so yeah…that's all I had to say!

I am not going to continue this story here anymore, my story is protected over there and I would not appreciate it if anyone took my story for their own purposes! Ask me first! But forgive me for delaying this! Read my story over there, I update it weekly,PROMISE!

Please read it!

here is the real link, if this doesn't work then look at the second link:

story/1926177-love-me

Here is the 2nd link, I substitued the dashes, dots, coma etc.

.com(slash)story(slash)1926177(dash)love(dash)me

dot- .  
slash - /  
dash - -

remember to always add the h-t-t-p : / / thing before writing down the link!

If that does not work just go to wattpad and then search up my username: Live_Ur_Life_

once you search that there will be two stories under my search click the one that says Love Me.

This was very hard to post! Why can't we post links on these things?

Love all of your support! Thanks!

-twilightfanxox

p.s. hope this helps, if it doesn't let me know :)


End file.
